Chapter III
by BeginFly21
Summary: Chapter III of After the Smog Cleared


Chapter III  
  
Augustus: Now smog dies exist within out breathing air in a daily basis, more in some places than other, like Los Angeles, New York and other big cities around the world. Just like Hiroshima, we created this smog and it's killing us slowly. What kind of fucked up place has a smog advisory, and you have to check to see if you have to wear a fucking gas mask to go get your paper. We as humans don't seem to be doing anything about it. We're still running fuel dependent cars, out houses still use oil or gas to heat out houses, so it seems that we just don't care that we're kill ourselves ever so slowly with smog.  
  
Torquemada saunters into the common room in Em City. He spots Alvarez and walks over to him and gently runs his fingers over Miguel's back and up through his hair.  
  
"Miguel, Miguel, Miguel. Oh how I've missed you. All those months in Lardner, away from you. It was sheer torture. When the hacks told us we were coming back to Oz, I got so excited that I felt like I had popped 10 D tabs in one shot. Now, I'm hoping you missed me as much as I missed you."  
  
"Listen, that night before we had to leave this shit hole, I was feeling a little down, and a lot of shit got to me, but how many times do I have to tell you I'm not a fag. I'll buy your drugs, I'll take your drugs, but I won't be your bitch."  
  
"Miguel, I don't want you to be my bitch, I just missed you. Is that so wrong? I was thinking about you all those months and I spent some time hearing that you used to be one of the top dogs around here and had a pretty good tit trade going for awhile. Well all that got me thinking. Since Morales was put out of commission us Latinos have been so unorganized..."  
  
"You're not one of us you fag!"  
  
"O.K. Miguel. Calm down baby. As I was saying. YOU Latinos have been unorganized, well I thought of a way you can be back in the game baby. You should just take over the Latinos, just like Chico told you to do before he decided to go nuts on some D. And since you're still an orderly in the hospital, maybe we can go into business. I see the night time shit and you bring them down nice and easy during the day with some Percocet, Vicodan, whatever you can get your sexy little hands on."  
  
"We'd have to go 50-50 on this."  
  
"How about 55-45, my D brings in a lot more than your pharmies ever would. But you also have to get your boys to back off us 'fags' as you put it so eloquently."  
  
"I just can't go up to them and say I'm in charge, I gotta go do something that shows that I still have cojones, but you see at the same time I've been thrown in the solitary so many times that I don't know if I actually want to do that."  
  
"But Miguel, there's a new warden here, who says you get solitary, maybe you'll just be thrown in the hole."  
  
"Querns has my fucking file, McManus is pissed at me cause I didn't live up to my end of the deal that I made with him. If I do anything to get caught, I'm gonna end up in solitary for the rest of my fucking life."  
  
"All right Miguel, apparently you don't like money or clout."  
  
Miguel talks it over with his boys as Torquemada walks away.  
  
"Shit, if I'm gonna be in this fucking place for at least the next 25 to 30, than I better show everyone I still got cojones, but shit solitary, come on now, I know I can't survive there."  
  
"Miguel he's right we need to show everyone we're not pussies. The Latinos have been a joke to everyone in Oz since Enrique was killed. We need a strong leader, and you should be him, you should be El Jefe for us. Plus him offering us a huge chunk of his tit trade and all you gotta do is steal some tits from the hospital. Come on Miguel, we'll have your back on this, we'll make sure you don't end up in solitary."  
  
"You know what, that's a really nice offer and hey I'd love to take you up on it, but after 7 years in Oz I've learned that you can't trust anyone but yourself. But I am gonna be our El Jefe. The Latinos are be in the game baby." 


End file.
